1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation from computer systems, and particularly to a CPU heat dissipating module and computer system using the heat dissipating module.
2. Description of Related Art
A central processing unit (CPU) of a computer generates a significant amount of heat which must be rapidly dissipated to prevent deterioration of the CPU. Usually, a heat sink is mounted on the CPU to dissipate the heat from the CPU according to the airflow created by a fan of the computer. However, when the fan is working at low speed, the airflow generated by the fan is not strong enough to dissipate the heat from the CPU to keep the CPU under a desired temperature.